


thru it all

by orphan_account



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Light Angst, POV Original Character, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yoli cain wasn't sure how long she has lived, or even that she was human. taught from the moment she could hobble around by the infamous organization of the league of assassins, yoli was placed into a different set of training after series of traumatic events that eventually let to her discharge and abandonment of the league. considered too unstable to continue her training, her father decides to wipe his hands clean of her and start anew, eager to start over and mold the perfect assassin.nineteen years later, gotham meets a new face.





	thru it all

"Yoli Cain." A look of confusion spread across Starfire's face before she scrunched his features at the floating picture of the young woman before them.

"Cain? Is that not the name of--". A gruffer tone cut her off, the source popping his knuckles before sizing the picture. 

"Deathstroke. Haven't heard that name for a while." A few strands of ginger splayed across his shoulder as he felt Roy lean over him, squinting his eyes. Jason wasn't even sure where he should go with the information, but he sure as hell wasn't going to Bruce.

"Isn't that related to that Cass girl? Wouldn't that mean they're related or something?". Jason nodded, turning off the laptop with a clenched jaw. Cassandra Cain, infamous daughter of what was once the deadliest assassins in the world. He had recalled seeing her train a couple of times, and although he tried to cover up his shock with heavy sarcasm, the girl that was technically now his sister as well as anyone that came from the League of Assassins had a scary set of skills. Her form was precise, perfection in the representation of a silent, calculating figure. It was a fact that he had recalled when briefly fighting this...mystery girl earlier this night, and one that maintained with him.

Even after she had sucker punched him straight in the nose.

Jason eyed his phone, aware of the hundreds of notifications from the rest of the "family" with dismay. How was he supposed to take care of this before they found out? She had no problem showing her face, so it wasn't like she was some phantom in the night. He felt a little stupid in the fact that her beauty had kind of distracted him, eyes deadly but curious of why he was near her. 'Stop beating yourself up, Jay', he thought, pacing around the small living room as he struggled to think of a solution. 'It's not like you brought her here, she just came out of no where. How was I supposed to know that she was going to just plop her ass at the same abandoned warehouse as I was?! It's not my job to deal with newcomers in Gotham anyway, it's Bruce's...'. He almost felt ashamed that he was trying to dish out his responsibilities. Roy's voice prodded him out of his thoughts, placing his hand on his shoulder firmly.

"...What are we going to do about her?". Jason shook his head, staring back at the bruise dancing across his skin and the bloody bandages wrapped tightly around his forehead.

 

"I have no fucking idea."

**Author's Note:**

> ack i'm nervous posting this but i'll probably put it on my tumblr later on (???????????????/)


End file.
